


Everybody's A-Okay

by thekumquat



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fix-It, No one dies AU, no one is in a coma either au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekumquat/pseuds/thekumquat
Summary: This is your average fix-it fic. Nobody dies and nobody is in a coma. That doesn't mean things are going to be easy for the Ryder clan. [A series of vignettes because I can't write longfic to save my life.]Alec has to deal with the initiative clusterfuck, angry civilians and leaders pointing fingers straight at him, first contact with two new species, and the fact that his two children are the biggest dorks in the goddamn galaxy.Without the stress of holding the initiative together, the twins are free to get into trouble, fall in love, and make their dad's life really difficult.  The last one is mostly not on purpose.





	Everybody's A-Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post I made that people seemed to like: https://bigassmagnet.tumblr.com/post/159721459387/okay-but-consider-a-mass-effect-andromeda-where

It was hard not to be wary of the new aliens – the humans. Their strange legs, their tiny eyes, the strange fuzz on their heads, their perilously skinny necks. Vetaan was glad for the gun in his hand. 

The tallest human, clearly the leader, had gone to the resistance headquarters with Governor Paaran to see Evfra. He had left behind two. Vetaan would have guessed that they were younger, and perhaps related, though it was hard to tell. All three humans looked so very similar. 

The two humans seemed unperturbed by the suspicious and fearful looks they were getting. They were currently staring up at an aboran tree, which had born its seasonal fruits; round and deep red the size of his palm. They were whispering, heads together. Strain as he might, Vetaan could not make out the words. 

The female turned to him and pointed up. 

“Hey,” she said. “Are those edible? Like, can you eat them or are they just to look at?” 

Vetaan briefly considered not answering; maintaining a professional distance from these potentially dangerous humans. But the female’s face was open and unassuming, nothing but curiosity in her brown eyes. 

“Yes,” he said. “But they do not taste good.” 

The female nodded. 

“Thanks.” She put a foot and a hand on the railing and heaved herself up. Wrapping a hand around the fruit she gave a twist and a tug. It popped off the branch easily, and she came down with a thump. 

She turned to the other human.  
  
“Eat it.”  
  
“What? No!”  
  
“Come ooon.” She held the fruit out to him.  
  
“Do you have any idea how slim the chances are that we’ll be able to digest it?”  
Vetaan glanced at his comrades, who were equally bewildered. It was…kind of funny though. Like watching his own children needle each other.   
  
“Only one way to find out.” She wiggled the fruit in his face. He pushed her hand away.  
  
“Why don’t _you_ eat it if you’re so curious.”  
  
“Cause I’m the oldest and I say you should eat it. Dare you.”  
  
Vetaan had to bite back a laugh.  
  
“No!”  
  
“Double dare you.”  
  
“No!”  
  
“What are you, chicken? Coward.”  
  
The male’s face darkened into a scowl. Sensing weakness, the female pounced.  
  
“I mean, if you’re too _scared._..”  
  
“I know what you’re doing, and it’s not going to work.”  
  
“Come _on_ , Scott, just do it!” the female whined.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Do it.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Do it do it do it won’t stop until you do it doitdoitdoitdoit-”  
  
  


 

“You brought your children with you?” Evfra asked as he descended the stairs.  
  
“They wanted to come. They’re smart, brave, good in a fight. I trust them with my-” He stopped short.  
  
Scott was bent over a railing, vomiting and retching. Sara had her hands on her knees, stumbling back and forth as tears of laughter rolled down her cheeks. The guards were hiding their own laughter as best they could.  
    
“I hate you,” Scott moaned. “I _hate_ you-” He cut off and retched again.  
  
“Hmm, yes. Quite professional,” Evfra said, dry as a desert.  
  
Alec cleared his throat loudly. Sara hurriedly scrubbing the tears from her face. Scott lurched back from the railing. His face was still green around the edges. The guards straightened to parade rest, expressions as blank as they could make them.  
    
Alec raised an eyebrow.  
  
“We were just, uh…” Sara began. “Scott and I thought maybe we’d experiment with the local fauna-”  
  
“Flora,” Scott muttered.  
  
“-flora, you know, find out if we can eat it. So we did and it turns out we can’t. Successful experiment!” She gave him a winsome smile. Scott did his best to do the same, but it was little more than a grimace.    
  
Alec folded his arms across his chest and gave them both his least amused look. He wouldn’t scold them here, when they had to put on a unified front before these new aliens, but he told them without words that they were both in for a serious dressing down.  
  
Scott choked, gagged, and dashed back over to the railing to throw up again. Sara instantly exploded into a giggle fit.  
  
“Lexi,” Alec said into his comm, “get a poison control kit ready.”  
  
Flopped half over the railing, Scott groaned.


End file.
